


A True Slytherin and the Philosopher's Stone

by Shadow_Wizard



Series: A True Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wizard/pseuds/Shadow_Wizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I think the original Harry Potter series should have been like, with my own ideas mixed into it. There will be slash but Harry's romantic relationships won't start till the third book, but My other pairing should help add some slash to this story. There will be character bashing of; Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, The Wesleys (except for Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie), Lily Evans, and possibly others. This is the first book in the series I will write for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I'm sorry for any spelling errors, or if it doesn't flow perfectly. So please let me know what you think, but please don't just smash me if you don't like it. 
> 
> This is my official disclaimer for the entire story that I own nothing and all characters and etc. belong to their rightful owners and writers!

### Prologue

###    
  
**Normal POV**   
  
Petunia smiled down at her nephew Harry, he just turned ten and was reading a book that one of the few presents he got for his birthday. She knew Dumbledore didn’t want Harry to be raised as a happy child, and because Vernon her husband hated magic Dumbledore thought leaving here would be perfect. Even though Petunia didn’t hate magic or her sister or her husband family the Potters, but Vernon wanted nothing to do with magic or the Potters and that included Petunia’s sister Lily. Petunia was close her sister even after Lily went to that wizard school, but at Lily and James Potter’s wedding that they became distant and all because of Vernon. He was so mean and rude that Lily told them to leave and never contact her or her new family ever again; Vernon just said that Petunia was better without her sister. Petunia regretted that night every day since and always hoped she could make it up to them one day.   
  
It was about ten years ago when Harry as a baby appeared on their doorstep, with a letter tuck in the blankets he was wrapped in. Petunia knew without the letter that this baby was Harry Lily’s son, who was a couple months younger then Dudley. She knew it was Harry because he looked so much like his father, but when she saw him open his eyes she gasped and stared into those emerald green eyes he had her dear sister lily’s eyes. Petunia was shocked that Lily left her and her magic hating husband Harry James Potter, who was Lily’s pride and joy who she swore she would never leave alone. Petunia carried Harry carefully into the house and laid him down on the couch, she was careful not to wake since he fell back asleep almost as quickly as he opened his eyes.   
  
Petunia looked at the envelope and flipped it over and looked at Hogwarts wax seal, and then she carefully opened the letter and read it. It explained that her dear sister and her husband were dead, and were killed by a man called Voldemort who was the Dark Lord. She knew who Voldemort truly was and his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., who was actually friends with Lily and James Potter and there was no way that Tom would ever kill them. It said due to ancient blood spell Lily preform on Harry made it so tom couldn’t kill Harry, Petunia glanced down at Harry and noticed the lighting shaped scar on his forehead. She continued reading the letter said that the spell ended up destroying Tom, and because she was Harry’s last living relative that she gain custody over him. Petunia closed the letter and remembers the day Harry was born a letter was sent to her saying that Lily had a will written, and it stated that she would never be allowed custody of Harry. He was to go to his Godfather Sirius Black, if he wasn’t available then Harry was to go to these people in the following order; Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom, Severus Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and if none of the people listed he would go to some loving Wizard family and never end up in Petunia’s custody or Dumbledore’s custody.   
  
A few years later after Petunia found Harry on her doorstep; Harry had just had his fifth birthday a few days ago. A knock on the front door sounded through the house, the only sounds that could be heard where the pages of a book being flipped. Petunia was trying to teach Harry to read and write and anything else she could think of, or she would play with him with some of the few toys she had gotten him. One of Harry’s favorite toys was a stuffy of a black dog that he called Padfoot or Paddy when he was younger or when he gets upset, Harry carried it everywhere with him. Petunia always tried to protect Harry from Vernon who would say that he would beat the ‘freakiness’ from him, she luckily was able to save him from the worse beatings.   
  
Vernon noticed that Petunia was not moving so he went to open the door, and standing on the doorstep was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Vernon reluctantly let the old wizard in the house, but walked ahead of the man, and whispered to his wife who it was. Petunia was sure that Dumbledore would be glad to see that Harry was growing up as a healthy, happy child. But to her surprise Dumbledore said to take Harry upstairs and put down for a nap while they talked, Petunia was shocked and confused when said that they were supposed to be cruel and abusive to Harry. When Petunia refused to do so Dumbledore tried to use a mind spell on her, to make her abuse her beloved nephew. But for some reason the spell didn’t work on her for, and when he tried the spell Petunia ended up in Dumbledore’s mind and luckily Dumbledore didn’t notice. Petunia found out his true and real plan and what he was really like.   
  
It was Dumbledore who forced Tom under a spell and kill Lily and James and try and kill Harry, and it was him who brought Vernon to her so he could abuse Harry when they got custody. Dumbledore planned to use Harry since the moment he was born for his own uses like to kill Tom for good, and then make Harry write a will that would give Dumbledore the entire Potter inheritance and any other money and valuables Harry would inherit. She came back to her own mind and notice that Dumbledore never noticed what had happened, so she acted like it worked and so Dumbledore nodded his head and left the house. But Petunia never stopped the way she acted towards Harry and continued to raise him, and she also decided a year before Harry went to Hogwarts they would go to Diagon Alley.   
  
She was pulled out her flashback when she heard Harry calling for her; she walked over to him to find out that he couldn’t pronounce the word. She told how to say it and then what it meant; she thought about her flashback and remembered the last part of it. She decided that this was a good time to ask, she was excited to finally be able to fully introduce Harry to the Wizarding world which he truly belonged in.   
  
“Harry how would you like to go to Diagon Alley?” She asked.


	2. Diagon Alley

### Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

###    
  
**Harry’s POV**   
  
I was shocked that I would finally be able to see the place where Wizards and Witches went to shop; new students went there to shop for school supplies. My aunt had been telling me about things in the Wizarding World for years, and Diagon Alley was one of the places she talked most about apart from Hogwarts. I noticed that my aunt was still waiting for an answer, so I quickly nodded my head up and down literally bouncing in my seat. I was so excited that my aunt started laughing because I was so glad to go.   
  
My aunt and I waited until my uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley were gone, they left to go to a fair and of course I wasn’t allowed to go and Aunt Petunia said she would stay behind to watch me. Once they two wales men left Aunt Petunia called a taxi, I was holding Padfoot because I never went anywhere without him. Aunt Petunia told me that she got him from a vault at the Wizarding Bank Gringotts, she said it was a gift that my really parents were going to give me. She explained that one of the workers at the bank which were goblins told her that it was mad to look like my father’s Animagus, an Animagus was a Witch or Wizard that could transform into an animal or bug at will. Aunt Petunia wanted to find something that would keep me close to my parents when I found that out, Padfoot never left my side and I took him everywhere I went. I didn’t care that I was made fun of for it, because Paddy was the only connection I had to my parents. Aunt Petunia told me things that my parents did when they were younger, how they did pranks on a boy named Severus Snape. I felt a little bad for Severus and when Aunt Petunia told me he was a Professor at the school who taught Potions, I decide that I would try and make to him for everything my father and mother did.   
  
Once the taxi arrived we entered it, and Aunt Petunia told him a place near where the Leaky Cauldron. During the ride I looked through the window as London sped by, by the time we reached the store near the Leaky Cauldron it looked about noon. I waited as Aunt Petunia paid the taxi, and then she led the way to the inn and entered it. I noticed that many of the people sitting in the bar/dining area were Witches or Wizards, some looked to have some creature mix in their blood. I stood still while my Aunt fixed my hair so it didn’t show my scar, and told me she didn’t want anyone recognizing us and creating havoc. She then took my hand and led me to the door opposite to the entrance I made sure to hold on to Padfoot which I took with me.   
  
Once we exited the door I noticed a man who was reaching towards the wall with some short stick froze, the man slowly turned and hid the stick he was holding in his robes. I realized the man must have been a Wizard and the stick must have been his wand, I watched the man as he seemed to be studying us and slowly smiled. I looked up at my Aunt who was also smiling, and I continued to watch as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out.   
  
“Pardon me but I’m guessing you know how to get into Diagon Alley?” Aunt Petunia asked the man. “I’m taking my Nephew to get a few things and to show him around so he isn’t overwhelmed next year, when he comes for his school supplies for Hogwarts. I my sister was a Witch while I was a Squib instead.”   
  
I watched as the man said nothing, but I saw the understanding in his eyes as he nodded his head. He turned back to the wall and taped three bricks with his wand; I made sure to remember the password to get back in. I watched in awe as the brick moved out of place to create a large archway, we walked through and looked around the busy street. I gasped as I saw all the amazing things I wished I had more eyes to see everything; I heard the man and Aunt Petunia chuckle at my reaction.   
  
“So Aunt Petunia where are we going first?” I asked her as I continued to look around the alley.   
  
“Well first we have to go to Gringotts to get some money to buy everything, and to get your accounts sorted out and any wills that may be there,” My aunt explained. “And I was hoping Sir since you were nice enough to help us to get to the alley that would help find Gringotts, since it has been so long since I’ve been here please.”   
  
The Wizard nodded and smiled and motioned with his hand to follow, and led us through the crowded alley. He led us to a huge white building, he pointed to a plaque that said Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He waved goodbye and left, I waved at him and smiled up at my Aunt who smiled back. We then enter Gringotts, and neither of us would have realized how much this visit would change my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one done, I hope you all like it. Remember after you read it to please let me know what you think, and if anything needs fixing as this is my first FanFiction. I should have the next chapter up soon. Bye~


	3. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this all makes sense if it doesn't or just doesn't flow right please left me know, I have used the wills style from another author's story that I can't remember but I did change some things and add other things to make it somewhat my own, so if you recognize who story will I used please let me know so i can give them the credit for it. Please feel free to tell me how you feel about my story and if you have any ideas on who to improve it. I have no one to Beta it so if you know someone willing to do so let me know as well.

**Harry’s POV**

I stared at the inside of the bank, my eyes drifted to the workers of the bank. They looked live very ugly elves, but I then remember my Aunt saying that Goblins work the bank and hired Wizards to help get treasure and gold. I followed my Aunt to the counter where a Goblin was counting gold using a small scale; I hid behind my Aunt and squeezed Paddy and peeked around her as the Goblin leaned forward over the counter to see us.

“I have Harry Potter here,” Aunt Petunia said quietly not wanting all the other Wizards and Witches in the bank to hear. “I don’t have his key it was never given to me but he still needs to look at his accounts and his will, plus I want him check for any spells, charms, blocks, and potions that could have been put on him.”

“A very well I understand, wait here while I get Mr. Potter’s account manager,” the goblin walked off and about five minutes later appeared with another goblin. “This is Griphook he is your account manager Mr. Potter, he will lead you both to his office were you can get everything worked out.”

Aunt Petunia grabbed that hand that was not holding Padfoot, and followed the goblin to his office. We sat down in the two chairs in front desk where the goblin was sitting behind, and watched him go through some papers.

“We have Mr. James Charles Potter’s will which was requested to be read first to open it, it will need a drop of your blood please Mr. Potter,” Griphook explained as I grabbed the knife cut one of my fingers and let a drop fall on the paper, I watched as the blood on the paper disappeared and the cut on my finger heal. “I will now read the will of James Charles Potter.”

_I James Charles Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament, rendering all previous wills null and void.  
To my sweet son Hadrian if you are reading this it means I am dead, I’m so sorry to have left you alone. Please know this was not yours or either your fathers fault, I love you all so much and you Hadrian are my sweet black haired angel._

_Before I go on to giving on who gets what, Hadrian you need to know that Lily Evans was not your mother. I James Charles Potter was. I am a submissive Dark Veela which also are mistaken as Vampires but I was one with the abilities to carry children, your fathers, yes plural I had two soul mates. One of your fathers is Remus Lupin who is a werewolf, forced to take the Wolfbane potion which is actual a poison to werewolves. I am also his mate like your other father is his second mate. Your other father is Sirius Black who is the Animagus your black dog stuffy is based on. Hadrian please don’t blame either of your fathers for not getting you after I died they didn’t know that I was pregnant with you, and they both probably tricked into thinking they weren’t fit for raising you. But I know all three of you can be happy together._

_You must know if your supposed mother Lily and I were killed your father Sirius was most likely put in prison for giving away the place we were hiding at, but he is innocent the real person who betrayed us was Peter Pettigrew. It was not Voldemort who killed us like everyone thought, the really person who killed us was Albus Dumbledore. I hope at least one day you can get your father out of jail and find your other father too, and live together happily for the rest of your lives. Now on to a happier note._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave you 5 million galleons. Please don’t hate yourself for what happened to me, please look out for Hadrian and raise him with more than enough for me. Please also have any pick of any of the Potter vacation houses._

_To Sirius Black, I leave you 5 million galleons. Even though you don’t need the money, just use it on Hadrian and Remus and go on a beautiful vacation. Like I said for Remus, don’t blame yourself and knowing you, you went after Peter who was the true Secret Keeper and got yourself framed for my death. But please don’t give up on yourself, please keep on living in happiness with Remus and Hadrian._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you 1.5 million galleons. A V.I.P. membership (that never expires) to that special apothecary shop in America that has rare ingredients (note that this membership won't activate until you personally go there, and yes I do know about stuff to do with Potions). I am sincerely sorry for everything that Sirius, Remus, and I did to you in school. I found out later after I left Hogwarts that apart from the small harmless pranks, Dumbledore put us under the Imperius Curse and forced us to do the more dangerous pranks on you. I hope you will forgive me and the others, and please do not take out your anger on Hadrian for what we did to you._

_To Lily Evans, I leave you nothing but all of my hatred. I hope you will rot in hell you bitch, and all of you money and anything else in your vault is now also being transferred to my son’s trust vault for school thanks to the Gringotts’ goblins, for being part of the plan to try and get the Potter fortune and then kill me off._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you nothing but all of my hatred. I also hope will rot in hell one day. I am demanding a magical restraining order for my son Hadrian James Potter-Lupin-Black against Albus Dumbledore, and with this restraining order it forbids Albus Dumbledore from coming in contact with my son one-on-one and to interfere with anything to do with his life (it will allow Dumbledore to be in same area as long as it is at Hogwarts). If either of these rules or any of the other ones are broken Albus Dumbledore can be sued and put up on charges, and even possible imprisonment in Azkaban._

_To Hadrian Potter-Lupin-Black, I leave the rest of the Potter vaults, inheritance and houses. Please use the money wisely son even though you have more than enough money to go a little crazy, please also do not trust Dumbledore it will only get you killed. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. who people call Voldemort can be trusted, his goals and views will make the Wizarding world better._

_On my son's tenth birthday, he is to be emancipated from all guardianship. He will gain lord status immediately after being emancipated and will have free reign over all mine and the Potter vaults, not just the trust fund I leave for his school items in case Albus Dumbledore interferes somehow. And if I die before that time, he is to go and live with his fathers Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin. If that is somehow unachievable, he is to go to the following people in this order, moving down the list if he is unable to live with the next possible person:_

_Severus Snape_  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy  
Frank and Alice Longbottom  
Minerva McGonagall 

_If none of the people listed he would go to some loving Wizard family, and never under any circumstances is he to end up in Petunia Dursley and her husband’s or Albus Dumbledore’s custody._

_This concludes my last will and testament._

I cried that I now knew I had living parents, my aunt wrapped her arms around me and hugged me till I stopped crying. She then nodded her head at Griphook to continue on to her sister’s will.

“Now on to Lily Jane Evans’ will,” Griphook said. “But it isn’t very long she only said a few lines, and nothing she would have given would have gone anywhere, seeing as everything she owned as of this second is now being checked over and move to Mr. Potter-Lupin-Black’s trust vault.”

_I Lily Jane Evans (since I can’t say Potter), being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament, rendering all previous wills null and void._

_If this is being read this means I am dead, if James is somehow alive I will always hate you and your homo lovers. I also hope you and your freak son and your freak and monster husbands die in some horrible way._

_To James Potter, I leave my hatred for not leaving me anything if you died since you rubbed that in my face after your brat Harry was born._

_To Hadrian James Potter-Lupin-Black, I leave you nothing seeing as you were not my son and only were a problem. I hope you are miserable where ever you are seeing as you would not end up with either of your fathers thanks to Dumbledore. I hope you end up losing everything you hold dear._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you nothing I have always hated you and you were never my friend._

_To Petunia Dursley, I leave you nothing and I have never thought of you as my sister since I was always better than you._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you everything I own which may not be much but I hope it will help you anyways._

_This concludes my last will and testament._

“That is all there is for the wills,” Griphook told us and then pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in front of me. “Mr. Potter-Lupin-Black would you please put another drop or two of blood on this paper please it will show us what lord titles you exactly inherit and what blocks, spells, charms, and potions you have in you.”

I cut my finger again and let a couple of drops fall onto the paper, the cut on my finger healed again and watched as the blood formed words on the paper.

_Hadrian James Potter-Lupin-Black_  
Mother/Carrier: James Charles Potter  
Father(s)/Sire(s): Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black 

_Lord of:_  
Potter  
Gryffindor  
Slytherin  
Ravenclaw  
Emrys  
Le Fay  
Heir of:  
Black  
Lupin  
Shade 

_Blocks:  
Magic 95%, Intelligence 90%, Martial Arts/Physical Strength 85%, Creature Blood (Submissive Dark Veela) 98% (placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Spells/Charms:  
Compulsion Charms towards Albus Dumbledore, Compulsion Charms against (dark) creatures, Compulsion Charms against Malfoys and Draco Malfoy, Compulsion Charms against Severus Snape, Glamor Spells (placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Potions:  
Blood Glamor Potion, Creature Inheritance Block Potion (place by Albus Dumbledore)_

I stared in shock at the paper and hugged Padfoot to my chest, I looked up at my Aunt who wasn’t really my Aunt and saw that she crying. I looked back at the paper then up at the goblin.

“Is there any way to find my Papa Remus and get my Daddy Sirius out of Azkaban Prison?” I asked the Goblin hoping that it was possible.

“Yes it is possible I will get one of the other Goblins to get started on the paper work to get Lord Black out of Azkaban, and another Goblin and I will also get a different Goblin to find Mr. Lupin,” Griphook answered. “Knowing how well we work both of you fathers should be here by the evening though Mr. Lupin may come earlier, but while all of that is happening we will get all of those Charms, Spells, and Potions removed. So if you both will follow me.”

Aunt Petunia and I stood up and followed the Goblin out of the office, and down the hall and into a big empty room. Though the room wasn’t complete empty off to one side of the room in a little glass protect room, was a panel with a bunch of different buttons on it.

“Mr. Potter-Lupin-Black go stand in the center of that circle in the middle of the room,” Griphook explained. “The amount of money taken to pay for this will be taken out of one of the main Potter vaults, your Aunt and I will be in the little room over there. I will then slowly start the process to remove everything that Albus Dumbledore has placed on you.”

I nodded my head and walked to the middle of the room and into the circle, I watched as Griphook and Aunt Petunia walked into the glass room that must be safer than I thought. I heard Griphook saying how he was removing the potions first, and I felt a dull pain in my stomach that quickly disappeared. Then he said something about removing the spells and charms, and it felt like my head was about to split in half. When that pain finally stopped Griphook Said he was finally removing the block, the pain went through my body caused me to fall down to the ground and twitched and convulsed on the floor. I squeezed my eyes closed just as a super powerful magical windstorm blasted through the room, when the pain finally stopped I slowly stood up and looked around and pulled off my glasses since it made my vision blurry and then look at Griphook and aunt Petunia without glasses. They stepped out of the glass room which I realized was protected by magic, there was a knock on the door which Griphook answered and listened to the other Goblin that was talking and nodded his head that he understood.

“Well Mr. Potter-Lupin-Black it seems your father Remus Lupin is in my office,” Griphook stated and my eyes widened and a huge smile spread across my face. “If you both follow me again we will go meet him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I hoped you like it and will continue to read my story.


	4. Meet Papa Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't do chapter summaries but I will only to let people know how there are different styles of speaking, thinking and reading.
> 
> "Talking"  
>  _'Thinking'_  
>  **Parceltongue**  
>  ** _Letters and spells_**

**Remus’s POV**

I was sitting in my small shack I called home; it was out right beside a forest where during the full moon I ran free to hunt animals for food. This small shack was all I could afford to live in and I could barely afford any food, because no one wanted to hire a werewolf to work anywhere. I had used up the last bit of money that Sirius gave me each month, James’ monthly payment stop when he died. I went into a depression because my mate and husband had died, but I knew that at least I had Sirius. But when he got locked up even though I knew he was innocent no one would believe a werewolf, I even tried to kill myself a year after I lost both of them when I was about to do it something held me back. Something out in that cruel world was stopping me from killing myself; it was like some magnetic pull that if I died the person or thing at the other end was going to die as well.

I was about to take a nap when I heard a tapping at my window, I walked over and opened the window and saw that it was a hawk. A hawk from Gringotts Bank I walked over to it and took the letter from its leg, it quickly flew out the window and left me to deal with the letter. I flipped the envelope over and tore the wax seal to open it; I then opened the letter and began to read it.

I was shocked to read that I had a son whose name was Hadrian (Harry for short) James Potter-Lupin-Black, which meant he was mine, Sirius’s, and James. This also meant the last time all three of us had sex together, before Sirius disappeared on a mission for a couple of months James conceived Harry. It quick said he was forced to fake marry Lily to protect Harry from Dumbledore, Lily who only acted like she cared for Harry when she really hated him. The letter then said that Harry was at the Bank getting Spells, Charms, Blocks, and Potions removed that were placed by Dumbledore. The part that made me the happiest was that Harry wanted to meet me and Sirius; it also quickly explained that the Goblins were working on getting Sirius out of Azkaban.

I stepped outside my shack and Apparated to Diagon Alley, and ran to Gringotts excited to meet my son. I stopped outside of the bank and took a few deep calming breaths and walked in, I then walked over to a counter and showed a Goblin the letter. He ten lead me into the Potter Bank Manager Griphook’s office and explained what had happened, he then showed me a letter that was addressed to me from James. I opened it and read it; it basically said that Harry was mine, Sirius’s and his, and that just after Harry was born Lily and Dumbledore found out about Harry. Lily then used Harry and threatened James into marrying her, and Dumbledore forced him to drink a potion which would force James to obey Lily. But since he was a vampire and mine and Sirius’s mate, made the potion not work. 

Glad that I now know the truth about what happened to James, and that he didn’t abandon us made me happy and ready to meet my son.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
 **Harry’s POV**

I followed Griphook back to his office, when I realized that I left Padfoot in my chair. I hope that he would still be there; I looked behind me to see that Aunt Petunia was still following. I stopped behind Griphook and waited for him to open the door, when he did I walked in and saw a man holding Padfoot like he was a precious treasure.  
“Put Paddy down he’s mine!” I shouted at the man who looked startled at me.

He continued to stare at me, but when I was about to say something he ran forward and hugged me. He gave me Padfoot which I held I soon felt wet spots on my shirt where his head laid and I realized he was crying. I looked at Griphook who mouthed the word ‘father’ and I realized this man holding me was my father, I quickly wrapped my small arm around his neck and buried my face into his neck and then cried as well.

“Papa?” I asked not really wondering why I said that and not dad or daddy even though earlier I called him Papa, but it felt right calling him Papa. “Papa is it really you?”  
“Yes it’s me Harry, Papa’s here now. I’m so sorry I left you alone,” Papa said and pulled back a smiled at me. “My name is Remus Lupin. You look so much like you mom and your other dad; it looks like you got you size and slightly thin frame from me. You have your dad’s blue eyes your mom’s messy uncontrollable black hair, but the rest of your face seems to be all of your own. And from your scent which tells me you my cub, my son, it also tells me that you’re getting a Dark Veela creature blood inheritance from your mom but you also smell like wolf from me so who knows, you could have an Animagus hidden within that you could access that is a wolf. And the submissiveness and ability to carry children from your mother.”

I stared up in happiness at my Papa, and thought he was starting to babble but I couldn’t wait to meet my daddy who I hope would be alright. I looked to the side and saw Aunt Petunia who was watching us with a smile on her face, I noticed Papa turned to see what I was looking at and noticed her for the first time.

“I take it from your scent you must be Lily’s sister, and if I remember your name is Petunia right.” Papa said when Aunt Petunia nodded her head he continued speaking. “You married to a magic hating Muggle right?”

“Yes I am but I was the one who took care of Harry, and I made sure to protect him the best I could from my husband. And for his safety I think you should when Harry’s other dad comes you should take him to a better home, I wouldn’t be able to protect him forever and I will be very willing to sign the custody papers back over to you,” Aunt Petunia said and Papa nodded his head in understanding. “You will need to come over to my house to pick his things ups so he has them where ever you end up living. Plus encase just so you know when I got Harry’s plush dog from here I also had Griphook here stop Albus from stealing money from Harry’s trust vault, and they are now working on getting every Galleon, Sickle, Knut, book, and heirlooms back from that man.”

“Thank you very much Petunia and I’m very glad that Harry had you to help through all this,” Papa told Aunt Petunia and I smiled at both of them, and watched at Aunt Petunia handed Papa a piece of paper which I realized had Aunt Petunia’s house address on it. “Thank you for the address, you’re not staying?”

“No I have to get back plus this is good timing because you can get to know Harry one-on-one, before Sirius comes,” Aunt Petunia said as she walked up to me and hugged me, “I’ll miss you Harry so be sure to write to me when you can, or come to visit me once in a while. I’ll have all your stuff ready and packed up for you to come and pick up later with your dads.”

I promised to send her letters and visit when I get a chance, I waved to her as she left and smiled up at my Papa. He talked to Griphook for a bit and then we went down into a cart and rode down to the Potter vaults, Griphook who rode down with us handed both of us bag that had the feather light charm and expanding charm. Papa and I shove lots of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into the bags, when we were done was rode the cart back up and before we left to shop for a bit Papa reminded Griphook to send a message to us as soon Daddy had arrived at the bank.

Papa showed me a bunch of different shops and explained what each one was, when we reach a store that looked like a pet shop. I stopped and grabbed Papa’s hand with one of mine while holding Padfoot with other, and pulled him into the store. I looked around and saw countless of cages filled with different animals and creatures, but I felt drawn towards the back of the shop where there were many different types of snakes. I looked at them all while holding Padfoot to my chest, I knew Papa was behind me watching me and the snakes encase I needed protection. I noticed an all-black snake with deep green eyes that looked beautiful; I started to walk towards it when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

“I wouldn’t go near that snake boy, it’s one of the Kings of snakes a Basilisk though this one is a Miniature Shadow Basilisk though it isn’t fully grown yet,” the lady told and by looking at her I realized that she worked here. “The only people that can control or own it is if they speak Parceltongue, and the only known people that could do that was Salazar Slytherin or Voldemort.” She whispered out the last name not wanting anyone to hear her. “Though I guess if someone was a heir to Salazar Slytherin it’s possible that they could have inherited that ability.”

“Well then I’ll try because I am heir to Salazar Slytherin, and I just was shown that I was Lord to Slytherin,” I said and I heard my father say give him a chance, for that could happen was that I would be paralyzed until I would be taken to St. Mugo's hospital. Smiling I walked up to the Basilisk which just watched me carefully.

**“Hello my name is Hadrian Potter-Lupin-Black, though you can just call me Harry,”** I hissed and by the surprised looks on Papa and the shop’s owner I must have spoken in Parceltongue. **“You’re quite a beautiful snake; it would be an honor if you be my familiar.”**

**“A speaker how rare, thank you for the complement and I would love to be your familiar, my name is Shadow like the type of snake I am and I am male.”** Shadow hissed back at me, I smiled at what he said and that I could also understand him as well. **“You do not have to fear my eye Master I will keep my third eyelid closed, unless you are threatened or you order me to paralyze someone. Though my venom is also very deadly it can kill someone slowly and painfully, it is also very hard to create anti-venom for it. But like my gaze I will not use the venom unless told too even if you are threatened, though if you are threatened or someone is just being mean to you I will dry bite them. I will hurt but there is no venom so it won’t kill them.”**

I smiled down at Shadow then back up at Papa and the shop lady and told them. “I’m taking him; he won’t paralyze anyone without my order unless I am threatened. And he won’t use his venom either unless I say so even if threatened because it is deadly, but he will dry bite them or dry bite someone who is being mean to me so it would just hurt them not kill them.”

The lady who worked there brought up the price and I handed over to her ten galleons, we then decide we would get an owl later once Daddy Sirius came and we knew where we would be staying. We walked down the alley and I giggled every so often as Shadow slithered around my body as he tried to find a comfortable position, we stopped at a restaurant in the alley and had some lunch. While we were eating an owl came in and landed on our table, I watch Papa take the letter and the owl flew away as soon as its burden was removed. I watched as Papa opened and read the letter, I knew it said Daddy was at the bank now because of the smile on Papa’s face.

“Shall we head to the bank and meet Daddy, Harry?” Papa asked me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next chapter finished I hoped you liked it and are looking forward to the next chapter.


	5. Is Daddy Padfoot Really Crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't do chapter summaries but I will only to let people know how there are different styles of speaking, thinking and reading.
> 
> "Talking"  
>  _'Thinking'_  
>  **Parceltongue**  
>  ** _Letters, people speaking under Veritaserum, and spells_**

**Sirius’s POV**

It was early in the morning and like always I was sitting in my cell in the highest level of Azkaban, I thought about Harry, my husband Remus and my dead wife James. It was those three people that kept me sane all ten years that I have been here for, I constantly thought of ways to break out of this hell hole to get to Harry. I needed to see my godson, just as I was about to try and change into Padfoot my Animagus form I heard voices coming closer.

I watched as Head Auror Kinsley along with some of the prison guards and thankfully no Dementors, came in front of my cell and the first thought that came to mind was they were going to give me the kiss.

“We are not here to give you the kiss Black,” Kinsley said as I relaxed and stared at him as he continued. “We were given reason from the will of James Potter, about you being possible innocent. So we are taking you to the Ministry to have a trial, where we look at your memories and question you by Veritaserum.”

I just nodded my head to shocked to really believe I could really be getting out of here, I allowed them to pull me up and lead me out of this horrible place. We stopped in the visitor waiting room, where one of the other Aurors were getting my wand and clothes I wore on the night that the Potters were attack. They led me to the bathroom where there was a shower, they told me to wash up and change back into my clothes that were given to me. I did as they said and I knew it would take time to get my hair fully under control again, but I did the best I could and used lots of shampoo and conditioner and my fingers to comb through all of it. Then used the soap to clean the rest of me, apart from looking a lot thinner once I had my proper clothes on and not that prison jumper I looked pretty normal.

Once I was done and dried my hair and used the comb I found on the sink counter, I looked like an actual Lord of proper wizarding house. I stepped out of the bathroom and I noticed Kingsley pause when he looked at me, because he was quickly remembering when we worked together as Aurors when I wasn’t with James. He nodded and then I was put in handcuffs again led to one of the doors that lead to the Ministry, and walked through it which led to a court room which was already filled with people.

They sat me down in a chair facing the Minister; Fudge looked at me with slight fear as the charmed the chair to keep me stuck to it. I think it scared some people to see how calm I was after being in Azkaban for ten year, but as a black you learned to control your emotions which helped me not be over affected by the Dementors. I noticed that Dumbledore was in the audience and he did not look happy that I was out of Azkaban; I inwardly smirked knowing that some of his plans were probably ruined by me getting out. I thought of the memories of the night of the attack of the Potters and everything I did that night, Kinsley who noticed what I was doing started to pulled the memories and place them in the pensive. The council, the Minister, and even Madam Bones walked into a side chamber here they watched the memories, of the night James and Lily were kill and when Peter faked his death. Once they came back in Kinsley pulled out a vial which I recognized as Veritaserum so I stuck out my tongue, as three drops of the Veritaserum a place on it then they then began the questioning first.

“What is your name?” Fudge asked the normal starting question to make sure the serum worked, and I answered back with. 

_**“Sirius Orion Black.”** _

“Did you kill Lily and James Potter?” Fudge continued asking.

_**“No I didn’t even if I didn’t like Lily I didn’t kill either of them, I believe it was Voldemort,” ******_I stated and inwardly smirked when I said You-Know-Who’s name and saw everyone’s reactions.

“Were you the Secret Keeper for Lily and James Potter?” 

_**“I was not the Secret Keeper for James Potter and Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew was we switched at the last minute. I chased after him and he led me into a busy muggle filled street, he yelled the lies about me betraying James and Lily,”**_ I said for what felt like the millionth time. _**“And when I was about to stun him to turn him in he blew himself up, and cut off his finger and changed into his rat Animagus form and hid into the sewers. The reason I was laughing when found was I was tricked by that dumb rat who couldn’t do anything in school without us, and because I chased him I most likely lost my chance take care of Harry which meant he lost his last connection to his family. The next thing I knew I was picked up by Dumbledore and sent to Azkaban without a trial.”**_

People Stared at Dumbledore looking like they couldn’t believe what they heard, while Dumbledore just glared at me. But before Dumbledore could say anything he was interrupted.

“I see, now whenever you’ve talked about Lily Potter you never did call her a Potter and you said you didn’t like her,” Fudge said the added. “Why?”

_**“Because her last name isn’t Potter it was always Evans, James never married Lily because he was already married,”**_ I stopped there not wanting to admit that Remus and I were married to James, but Fudge asked who James was married to and I had no choice to answer him. _**“James was married to Remus Lupin and myself, we kept it hidden even though it was official because Remus is a Werewolf and James was a Submissive Vampire. For James Remus and I were his mates, and for Remus me and James were his which all of you know it is near impossible to kill your mate because they are a part of you.”**_

“Then why weren’t you living with James Potter, and do you think if it possible that James’ son Harry Potter is yours and Mr. Lupin’s son?” Fudge Questioned.

_**“Remus and I weren’t living with him because after I came back after from the Auror mission that people thought I died at, I was told that Lily was pregnant and James was the father,”**_ I looked at the floor, they must have made this Veritaserum dosage very strong because it was still working after all this time that passed. _**“Remus and I thought we’d be in the way so we lived separate from them but still visited, but when we visited it seemed that if it wasn’t for the elves working there at the house James would have been the one doing the work. Lily never cared about Harry and wouldn’t touch or hold him unless it was for appearances, but by the size and when I was told by James when Harry was born that it is possible that Harry is mine and Remus’ son.”** ___

__“I think we have all the information that is needed for those who think that Sirius Black is innocent please your hand up,” Fudge announced then watched as majority of the council raising their hands even Dumbledore raised their hand but he still glared at me, once the number of hands had been counted Fudge spoke again. “Those who think he is Guilty show of hands.”_ _

__I watched as some hands still went up, one of them I swear I would prank in a very evil way that would hopefully not kill her, was Dolores Jane Umbridge. But I was still glad that more than half of the council thought I was innocent which I was, but I think some of them had wondered why I was never given a trial in the first place. By now I could feel the effects of the Veritaserum wearing off, but I was glad they were now going to let me go._ _

__“Well Mister Black you are free, we will post an article in The Prophet on the front page about you innocence,” Fudge said I was listening very closely wondering if I would get to keep my lord title but just as I thought that Fudge continued speaking. “You Mister Black will also get your Lord title back and everything that comes with it, which reminds me that the Goblins asked that if you were released the you were to go to Gringotts and asked for Griphook. That was all the said I’m guessing that they will tell you the rest when you get there.”_ _

__I just nodded my head to happy to speak I sat there in the chair as people slowly left the chamber, I watched Kinsley remove the bonds on my chair so I could stand up and move around. I stood up and let Kinsley remove the handcuffs, he then handed me my wand and led me out of the trial chamber._ _

__“I glad your free Black I tried to get you a trial but no one really listened to me,” He explained I just smiled at him. “If you ever want your old job as an Auror back just come talk to me and I’ll give it to you.”_ _

__I thanked him and left the Ministry and then Apparated to Diagon Alley, I was glad that I had put up a minor glamor charm on myself because I knew the news about me being innocent wasn’t out yet. And me being here walking down the streets would probably cause a panic, I walked down the alley and up into Gringotts. I looked around and saw that is was empty except for the Goblin of course, I removed the charm and walked up to one of the counters. Before I could even say anything another Goblin walked up next to the other, and looked right at me the Goblin at the counter just looked at the other and went back to counting the Galleons he had in front of him._ _

__“Lord Black I’m Griphook Please follow me,” the Goblin stated and started to walk away I quickly followed._ _

__He led me to what I can only believe was his office, which he sat down behind the huge desk and I sat in one of the chairs in front of it. He started to explain everything that happened to get me released, he told me about James actually living with Lily against his will and that Harry was mine and Remus’ son. How the last time we had sex which was before I got lost on that mission, James had conceived Harry from Remus and I. He told that Harry came will Lily’s sister Petunia who was actually very nice and it was her husband who was cruel, and how Harry had a bunch of Spells, Charms, Blocks, and Potions used on him. He explained that they were all put on him by Albus Dumbledore, who didn’t want Harry to know who his really Fathers were. I learned that Albus had been stealing from Harry’s trust fund, but they were working on getting it all back and that Albus no longer had any control over Harry or his vault. He told me that the key Albus had was no longer any good, and handed over one of the Bank’s vault cards which were like a muggle credit card and could be used for Wizarding and Muggle shopping._ _

__“That card is for Harry, this one is for you which access all the Black vaults,” Griphook said as he handed me a card and then handed over another one. “This one he is for Mr. Lupin he didn’t have access to his vaults before, because of Albus Dumbledore but we got it back under Mr. Lupin’s control and we made sure that none of his money was taken. Mr. Lupin actually three vaults actually have lots of gold, Mr. Lupin’s main one from interest, the vault from Lord Potter that still has the allowance going also with the will’s money added, then the vault you gave to him with the allowance.”_ _

__I smiled knowing that Remus would have plenty of money, but because of Albus he didn’t have any money before. I broke out of my train of thought, when a knock on the door sounded._ _

__“Griphook we got your message,” I recognized the voice as Remus, and I kind of wondered who we was._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to finish the fifth chapter soon! ~♥~

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all liked it, please let me know what you think. Please tell if there is anything that I should fix, or if you just like it. I will be updating soon! Bye~


End file.
